The Gift
by freedomfighter4
Summary: A warm Christmas tale.


The Gift

This is a simple sweet winter tale. Enjoy. Also I don't own these wonderful characters. They belong to SEGA and DIC. 

The snow crunched under Sally's feet as she rounded the wide, green branches of the fir tree that now stood in the middle of Knothole. She had been working on circling the tree with the garland she and Tails had made the night before. The strings of popcorn and cranberries stood out against the dark green of pine needles. Sally smiled, weaving the stands through the fragrant boughs and trying to pretend she didn't see Sonic trying to sneak up on her. She had spotted him a moment before out of the corner of her eye. Creeping slowly up behind her, snowball in hand. Sally bent, acting like she was working on one of the branches that nearly touched the ground. She gathered snow into a neat little ball, relying on her ears to gage the hedgehogs approach. He was right behind her now, probably intent on smashing the ball of snow into her hair. Sally whirled around, still crouched and tossed her snow ball upward, hitting Sonic square in the face. He sputtered, careening backward, arms spinning wildly trying to regain his balance. His attempt was moot though and he landed with a soft plop, wiping the snow from his muzzle. Sally laughed, quickly packing snow into another ball. Sonic was on his feet in a flash, taking aim with his own snowball, launching it into the air with force. The ball caught Sally in the chest, the white glistening snow clinging for a moment to her fur before it fell away. Sally smirked and threw her second snowball, but Sonic was to fast and he easily dodged the soft projectile, hurling another, larger ball at her, the snow splattering coldly as it contacted with her left side. Sally turned and ran around to the other side of the large evergreen, but Sonic gave chase, careening carelessly toward her, the slick snow making him skid into her, knocking her off her feet. They both landed in a soft. cold snowbank, Sonic pinning Sally to the ground. He sat up slightly and smiled, grabbing a large handful of snow, his body weight still pressing down on her slight frame, making escape impossible.  
"Don't you dare." She told him, trying to sound stern.  
"I gotcha now."  
"Sonic . . .you wouldn't." He did. He took the snow he had scooped up and crushed it into her hair. He grabbed another handful, then another, repeating the action, completely coating Sally's hair with snow, leaving not one red strand identifiable. Sally screeched, struggling under him, laughing despite herself. She managed to free one arm, grabbing for snow, tossing it up at him, but most of it fell back into her own face. Sally shook her head, trying to dispel the coldness that clung to her forehead and muzzle. A moment later Sonic's hands, so warm in comparison began to brush the snow away, his fingers moving lightly over her, freeing her face from the stinging cold. Sally opened her eyes, which had been shut tight, looking up at him as he finished, seeming to linger longer than was necessary, soothing down her wet fur. His eyes met hers and he smiled softly.  
"Better?"  
"Yeah . . . thanks."  
"You're shiverin'." His eyes probed hers for a moment more, then he sighed, standing, offering a hand to her. Sally's fingers closed around his and he pulled her to her feet. Sally wrapped her arms around herself, her teeth chattering slightly. Again Sonic's hands were upon her, rubbing at her upper arms, from shoulder to elbow. A general touch. A friendly touch meant to warm her. Why did it warm her so much though? Why did such a simple touch feel so . . . intimite? Sally shook her head, snow shifting from her hair to her shoulders. Sonic's hands traveled there, brushing the offending cold away from her shoulders, her neck. He moved closer, reaching up into her damp locks, gently shaking the snow away. His nose was nearly touching her face, his stomach brushing occasionally against her own. Sally shivered again, though she was feeling much warmer, her eyes slipping shut, as she stood quietly, letting him remove the snow from her hair. His breath was hot against her cheek, his body heat engulfing. His fingers stilled after a time, but remained for a moment, curled in her hair. Sally opened her eyes slightly, looking out at him through the dark curtain of her lashes. His eyes were soft and unusually thoughtful, studying her face. He saw that she was looking at him and he cleared his throat, moving away from her a bit.   
"Sonic . . ." She began, but he cut her off.  
"There, good as new." He slapped her arm playfully, like he might Tails then turned and walked away. Sally watched him go, sighing sadly. 

It was late when Sally heard the knock on her door. She had been sitting on her bed, leading heavy against the headboard, working on a quilt she was making as a gift for Tails. He was growing up and many of his old "baby" quilts were not enough to cover the little kit at night. She sat her work aside, pulling the door open just a crack. Sonic stood on her stoop, smiling widely.  
"Sonic, is everything alright?"  
"Yeah, I just . . . can I come it? It's cold out here."  
"Oh, of course." She pulled the door opened wider and he walked in, taking time to stomp the snow from his shoes before entering. Sally smiled, sitting down again, pulling the quilt back onto her lap.  
"Sal . . . I know Christmas ain't for another week and all . . . but ummm . . . . I was kinda wantin' ta give ya . . . . this." Sally noticed for the first time the little box in his hand. It was wrapped in brown parchment paper, little yellow roses carefully painted sparaticlly across it's surface. Sally sat the quilt aside once more, taking the package from him. She held it up a little, studying the paper.  
"You actually decorated your paper this year?" Usually, if Sonic wrapped a gift at all, it was adorned only with the simple brown paper and rope twine. Sally noted that he had in fact used a piece of ribbon, a brilliant yellow to hold the paper to the present.  
"Nah . . . it's stupid when it's just gonna get ripped off. I just . . . just painted that piece."  
"Just for me?"  
"I just wanted ya to see I could. Ya rag me every year 'bout it." He answered quickly, sounding almost defensive.  
"Oh." She smiled a little, tilting the box one way then the other. "Too small to be a chili dog."  
"Yeah, it's half a' one. Just open it."  
"Are you sure you don't want to wait until . . ."  
"Please."  
"Alright." Sally sat the small package on her lap, carefully untieing the yellow ribbon, sitting it aside, she pulled the paper away with equal care, placing it beside the discarded ribbon. There in her hands was a small wooden box, it's lid carved with a large rose, it's petals opened wide. Sally touched the grooves in the wood, following the looping curves with her fingertips. "Sonic . . . this is beautiful, where did you find it?"  
"I made it." He said with a shrug.  
"You made it?"  
"Yeah, wasn't that hard." He tapped his foot, impatient. "Open it."  
"The detail is amazing . . . I mean this is just gorgeous."  
"Sal, you're killin' me . . .open it." Sally nodded, lifting the hinged lid, peering inside.  
"Sonic . . . I . . . I . . . oh my." Sally reach into the box touching lightly the gift that lay inside.  
"I found the chain . . . 'bout six months ago. In Robotown. Just layin' in some ruble. The clasp was broke . . . but I fixed it. I umm . . . the stone . . . it . . . I found it in my sock with like a pound of dirt one time when I'd been tunneling. I thought it was just . . . just a pretty little rock . . . but Rote, he told me it was . . . a yellow diamond. I didn't know they came in colors. I . . .anyway. I thought about, about all the yellow roses that used to grow in the courtyard at the palace and how you said you missed 'um and I asked Rote if there was anyway I could carve it into a little yellow rose and he said I'd have ta use a laser. I did and so . . ."  
"It's . . . the most beautiful thing I've ever seen." Sally lifted the gold chain from the box, the yellow diamond the hung from the middle catching the light, sparkling. She cupped it in her hand, bring it closer to study the detail of the little "rose".  
"I know it ain't practical an' I know it's kinda dumb, but I was thinkin', ya know that you're a princess and ya ought to have some pretty jewelry an' ya don't have any . . . beside your signate ring. I wanted ya ta have somethin' nice to wear . . . if ya ever wanted too."  
"Oh Sonic. It isn't dumb. It's the most thoughtful . . . the most wonderful thing I've ever gotten. Thank you. Thank you so much." She studied it for a moment more then handed it to him. "Help me put it on." Sonic nodded, reaching around her neck to clasp the tiny hook. He touched gently the stone when he was finished, smiling.  
"It looks good on ya. I knew it would."  
"I feel bad now . . . I got you socks." He chuckled and shrugged.  
"I need socks."  
"I know . . . but it's just this gift is so . . . what else can I give you Sonic?"  
"I don't know . . . how 'bout a kiss?" He replied after a long moment, lifting an eyebrow.  
"Alright." Sonic turned his left cheek to her, expecting her lips to settle there briefly as they had so many times before. Sally reach out, her hand coming to rest on his right cheek, turning his head, her lips meeting his in a lingering kiss. When she pulled away a long minute later Sonic's cheeks were flushed and he was smiling widely. "Merry Christmas Sonic."


End file.
